1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle upper body structure in which a front door and a rear door of a double-leafed hinged door cover a door opening with no center pillar so that the door opening can be opened and closed, and an opening and closing member covers a roof opening formed in a roof portion so that the roof opening can be opened and closed.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a vehicle side body, the following is known conventionally. According to that, a continuous door opening with no partition is formed in a side part of a vehicle body, and a front door and a rear door cover the door opening so that it can be opened and closed. Then, the front door is pivotally attached on a front-door hinge at its front part to the vehicle body, the rear door is pivotally attached on a rear-door hinge at its rear part to the vehicle body. Next, a side door made up of the front door and the rear door is configured so as to have what is called a double-leafed hinged door structure. In addition, the rear-end part of the front door overlaps with the outside of the front-end part of the rear door, and a reinforcement member which extends in the up-and-down directions is provided on the inside of the front-end part of the rear door (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-138864 specification).
As a vehicle upper body structure, there is a well-known sun roof in which a roof opening through which the vehicle cabin leads to the vehicle outside is formed in a roof portion of the vehicle body, the roof opening is covered with an opening and closing member so as to be opened and closed, and a roof opening frame is provided which supports the opening and closing member (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-297284 specification).
The above described conventional structures configure a vehicle in which a front door and a rear door of a double-leafed hinged door cover a door opening with no center pillar so that the door opening can be opened and closed, and an opening and closing member covers a roof opening so that the roof opening can be opened and closed.
In this vehicle with no center pillar, its vehicle body is less rigid than that of a vehicle with a center pillar, and in addition, a roof opening makes the vehicle body less rigid. Therefore, there has been a great need for making the vehicle body of such a vehicle more rigid.